Best Friends
by jekkah
Summary: Garcia and Reid lament the loss of their mutual best friend. Allusions to smut, but they are not a couple


_Author's Note: So, my sister decided that she wanted a Garcia/Reid friendship fic and that if it ended up with smut that she wouldn't really mind. Basically, she was asking for Garcia/Reid smut, even if she claims otherwise. I didn't do too much smut because it's against the rules here, but here you go, Kara..._

 _ **Best Friends**_

It wasn't the first time that they had gotten together to lament the loss of their best friend to his Suburban life, but it was the first time that Reid had brought alcohol to the pity party. Not just any alcohol, but tequila, Garcia's one weakness when it came to booze. But the most surprising part was that Reid insisted that they could only drink the tequila in shots.

"He was my best friend!" Reid cried, sitting on Garcia's couch, half a shot in his hand. He was swaying slightly, causing Garcia to sway also. "Now, he has no time for me. It's all about the baby or the wife or the new job. Do you know how many times he's canceled dinner plans with me?"

"I imagine it's almost as many as he's canceled with me," Garcia retorted. "I thought you, at least, had JJ and the boys, Uncle Spence."

He shook his head. "They've been really busy lately. JJ just doesn't have time to talk. And I tried to hang out with Rossi once or twice, but that was just a disaster."

Garcia burst out laughing. "I can only imagine!"

"What about you? What happened to that guy you were seeing? And you and JJ seemed to be including Kate into your friendship?"

"Like JJ, Kate's busy with her girls. We hardly ever get to see each other and when we do, it usually gets cut short by one of them. And the guy is no more. He was very nice and sweet, but we just sort of fizzled out. There's the folks from the support group, but they're a little hands off, knowing what I do for a living. I'm just all alone anymore."

Reid frowned before smiling brightly. "You look beautiful tonight, Penny."

Garcia giggled at his change of subject. "You look fuzzy tonight, Spencie."

"Is that a good thing?" he asked, leaning towards her.

"Tonight," Garcia also leaned forward, playing with his hair, "that is a very good thing."

Gulping, Reid questioned, "Are you implying what I think you're implying?"

She licked her lips and nodded. She danced her fingers across his thigh. "I'm lonely; you're lonely. We're both here together, drunk. You had to have at least thought this was a possibility when you brought the tequila."

Ducking his head to hide his blush, Reid agreed. "I may have thought something along those lines. I just… I miss being close to someone. JJ has the boys and-"

"Hotch," Garcia filled in when Reid clammed up. "I know all about it."

He sighed in relief. "With Morgan out to pasture, I just don't have anyone else but you. Not that it's a bad thing! You are a wonderful person and I am so glad to have you in my life."

Garcia patted his shoulder. "I understand. I'm glad to have you in my life, too. I think over the last few months, you've become my best friend."

"You're my best friend, too," Reid whispered. "You know that if we do this, it could ruin our friendship."

"Or," she countered, "it could make our bond stronger. But I will leave the choice up to you, Spencer. We can continue to drink until we pass out and get up tomorrow as if none of this ever happened. Or we can go into my bedroom and have a crazy night of wild sex and remain the best of friends knowing it was just one night where we need to get lost in someone else for awhile."

Reid croaked, "How- how wild are we talking? You know that I don't have a lot of experience in this area, right?"

Pinching his cheek, Garcia smirked, "Nothing too wild for you then. I was thinking of a little pegging, followed by a little doggie style, reverse cowgirl, and maybe throw in some missionary for completion."

"Pegging?" Reid repeated. "What is pegging?"

"Oh, my boy, you are in for a treat," Garcia said in a sultry voice. She stood, taking his hand to lead him into the bedroom. She released him to stand in the doorway while she pulled a box from under the bed, grabbing two strap-ons. "So, the only question is vibrating or not?"

Swallowing hard, Reid glanced between the two objects in her hands and her amused face. "Um, I guess, uh, the vibrating one."

Garcia squealed, tossing the other one to the floor. "I was so hoping you would say that! We are about to have so much fun!"

"Penelope?"

"Yes?" She paused in her clothing removal, afraid that he had changed his mind.

Reid stepped forward. He put one arm around her waist and the other around her back. "I'm going to let you take the lead in just a bit, but for now..." He brought their lips together in a hot and heavy kiss. He pushed her onto the bed, laying fully across her body. "I may not have a ton of experience, but I do have the ability to make women come. A lot."

Still reeling from the kiss, Garcia tried to catch her breath. "Well, then, Dr Spencer Reid, just what are you waiting for?"

Their activities lasted well into the night and into the early morning. When they awoke in the afternoon, they were pleasantly surprised to find neither a hungover or any awkwardness between the two. They lay in Garcia's bed, both reluctant to move any of the well-worn muscles.

"Thank you, Penelope," Reid said, breaking the comfortable silence that had enveloped the two.

"For what?"

Reid took her hand. "For last night. I have always been shy when it came to sexual relations, but you allowed me to feel free in a way that I never have before. And I really, really liked that pegging thing you taught me!"

Garcia smiled. "You're welcome. I have to thank you, too. A night of crazy sex with my best friend is exactly what I needed. Hey, how would you like to grab brunch?"

"Isn't it a little late for brunch?" Reid asked. He shrugged when she just stared at him. "Okay, sounds good." Reid slipped out of bed and began to gather his clothes. "What do you think about making this a regular thing?"

"The sex?" Garcia squawked. "I won't lie that it wasn't fantastic, but the point was that it would only be for a night."

Reid vehemently shook his head. "No, I meant brunch. I was thinking that we could start doing brunch every Sunday."

Garcia glowed. "That would be fantastic! I love brunch, but no one ever seems to be motivated enough on Sundays to go with me."

"I definitely will. Hey, do you mind if I take a shower before we head out?"

"Not at all." Garcia giggled, "I was going to suggest the same thing. We kind of reek of sex."

Reid scrunched up his nose. "At least, we reek of sex together."

Garcia pushed him towards the bathroom. "Get in there!" She laughed as he closed the door, chuckling. It felt wonderful to have a new best friend.

 **END**

 _ **Epilogue – Eight Weeks Later**_

Reid sat at the table, alone, drumming his fingers against the wood. He was waiting on Garcia for their weekly brunch as he had for the last nearly two months. He was always early and she was always late, but they worked it out. She wasn't usually quite this late, however, and he was beginning to worry.

"Penelope!" Reid exclaimed when he finally saw her enter the restaurant. He rose and gave her a hug. "I was starting to fear that you had forgotten about me."

"No, no," Garcia assured him, distractedly. "But I do have something important to tell you."

Reid sat back and raised his eyebrows. "I know. That guy at your supermarket finally asked you out."

Garcia took a sip of water. "No, no. I mean, yes, he did, but that's not what I have to talk to you about."

"Okay," Reid said, slowly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. At least, I don't think it's wrong necessarily, but I guess that depends on your point of view. It's up to you to decide what you want to do; I won't pressure you either way," she babbled.

Leaning forward, Reid grabbed her hand to get her to stop. "Just tell me what's going on."

Garcia nodded. "I'm pregnant. The only time that it could have happened was… with you. If you want to be Uncle Spencer or Mommy's friend or not involved at all, that's fine. I won't tie you down to something that you didn't want. It was just supposed to be a fun night and now-"

"Pen, stop!" Reid interrupted, forcefully. "I want to be involved. I want to be a father. We're best friends. We're going to have a baby. We'll work this out."

"Oh, good," Garcia breathed out, much calmer. "I was so hoping that you would say that. I already have the perfect first name for the baby, whether it's a boy or a girl: Morgan."

Reid snorted. "Really?"

Garcia bobbed her head up and down, enthusiastically. "After all, he is the reason that we'll have our little bundle of love."

"True," Reid agreed. He looked at her with a devious twinkle in his eye. "And I think I have the perfect name for a girl: Morgan Peggy Garcia-Reid."

THE END


End file.
